Detention
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [26] Ymir is sent to detention by her angry homeroom teacher, Krista. But both of them know that detention isn't really for punishment. Futa-YmirxKrista. Oneshot.


Krista had her back turned to the class, her attention fixed on the board in front of her and the elegant script she was writing in chalk. While she scribbled along the blackboard she read out loud, looking to a textbook on her desk every few minutes. She broke out into a nervous sweat, though, because each time she turned to glance at the book she caught someone's eyes that were visually undressing her. Every time she accidentally looked up into those eyes, Krista would swallow and whip back around, faltering in her thoughts until she cleared her head and remembered her next part of the lesson.

Eventually Krista could not take that gaze any longer, and with the students perking after she turned and slammed her hands down onto the table, Krista locked gazes with the culprit and glared.

"Ymir, is there something on your mind?" Krista demanded, heart fluttering slightly. Every damn day Ymir gave her sex eyes and it drove Krista mad. What was she thinking even doing something like that, during class?!

Ymir pressed her cheek to her palm, elbow propped up on the table, and crossed her leg over the other. She lifted her shoulders and then let them drop, shrugging. "Nah." She answered, a smirk slowly breaking out onto her face.

Krista felt a vein in her temple throb. "You sure look like it. I would appreciate it if you focused on the lesson." She narrowed her eyes, daring Ymir to make a crude comment.

The brunette narrowed her eyes too and leaned forward, intensifying her glare. Students watched the interaction with amusement and some in fear. Ymir was scary.

Smartly deciding to back down, Ymir lifted her hands in defeat but could not resist letting one comment slip. "Not my fault the teacher is hot."

Some of the guys and girls muttered in agreement while the more polite ones sent Krista sympathetic looks. Krista's face was flush with a rosy blush and she immediately clasped her hands together to prevent herself from throwing her stapler at Ymir – again.

"After school I will see you here, not a second later than the school bell. Have I made myself clear?"

Ymir responded with a defiant smirk and laughed. "Sure, shorty."

The class attempted not to laugh, not wanting to anger Krista any more. Luckily the bell rang and saved them from an unfair pile of difficult homework.

"Aright class, go through the textbook and review what we discussed today. And Ymir, remember that you have detention."

Ymir threw her books into her back and stood up. She shoved her hand into her pocket and hung her back over one shoulder. "It's a date." She shot back with a wink. Those nearby enough to hear snickered a bit and hurried out of the class in case Krista had heard it.

The blonde glared at Ymir until the disobedient teen had disappeared out of the door. She covered her chest with a hand, willing her heart to calm down.

That Ymir….

XxX

With the school day over and the last bell rung, Ymir trudged through the school towards Krista's class. She was stuck between simply going home and going to give Krista more hell. Eventually the latter won out, so Ymir walked to detention with a devious smirk on her face. She hardly ever suffered actual punishment in detention, mainly when Krista was the teacher watching over her.

She arrived at the class and opened the door. Krista was sitting by her desk, glasses perched on the bridge of her nose as she focused on marking tests. She hadn't heard Ymir's entrance, so the brunette slammed the door shut to get her attention.

Krista startled and her pen went flying. "Gah!" She flailed in panic for a second before she realized what the noise had been, and then she covered her face with her hands and sighed in exasperation.

"Whoops…" Ymir said lamely and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just get to your seat Ymir." Krista responded, face red with embarrassment and fury. Ymir was the only one to ever make her so angry, enough to actually want to do something like head-butt her.

Ymir obeyed with a grin and sat down in the desk right in the front closest to Krista. The blonde noted that with a nervous swallow but retrieved the pen from the floor and continued marking. Ymir slumped down in her seat and sighed loudly in boredom. For now she would behave and simply stare at her blonde teacher.

It was no secret that from the moment the last year of highschool had started and Krista became the new homeroom teacher Ymir had developed an insane attraction towards her. Most of the students knew it, but that was only part of it.

"Oi, I'm bored." Ymir announced. Behaving for 20 minutes was as much as she could manage.

Krista didn't look up from the papers but her stomach did a flip. "Shame."

Ymir resisted a laugh. "Ooh, so mean. Are you a closet sadist?"

Krista's face flushed and she finally paused in her marking to glance up and glare at Ymir. "Ymir, stop it."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I'll give you detention again."

"Like I'm scared of just another detention."

"Expulsion!"

Ymir did laugh this time but stood up from her desk and sauntered over to Krista. "No you wouldn't." she husked softly and sat down on the desk right in front of Krista. The little blonde teacher sputtered in shock and her heart began to thunder.

"I-I would!"

Ymir smirked. "Oh really?" She grabbed Krista's chin and leaned down, staring into Krista's panicked blue eyes. "Why would you get me expelled," she started, now pressing her lips to Krista's ear, "when you love fucking me?"

Krista shivered violently and wanted so badly to shove Ymir off of her and scold her as an authority figure, like the teacher she was. But she couldn't. Ymir's breath blew over her sensitive ear and her body was so close that Krista could feel her heat. It was too intoxicating to resist. Like every damn time.

"Ymir… no…" Krista tried in vain to resist but it was a weak plea and even she could admit that.

Ymir grinned. "See? You're wanting me already." She still had Krista's chin in her grip, and now she pulled the blonde's face up and hungrily captured her lips. Krista whimpered, the only reaction she was capable of because her mind had gone blank and her body was heating up.

Ymir pulled Krista out of the chair and against the desk, still kissing her hungrily and now with her hands roaming all over the blonde's body. All Krista could do was kiss back and moan. It was too good to resist. Too damn good.

The tall teen pulled back from Krista's lips to kiss along her throat. She then pulled Krista's shirt up along with her bra, exposing her teacher's beautiful breasts. Krista hardly had any time to even gasp before Ymir cupped both of her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Oh god.

Ymir growled softly. She loved Krista's breasts. They were much bigger than her own and so firm and warm. It wasn't just her breasts though; Ymir loved everything else about her. She released one breast to trail her hand down Krista's flat stomach and petite waist. Her hand continued further until it disappeared under her skirt and fingers caressed Krista's thigh.

Ymir leaned back and glanced down, enjoying Krista's nearly bare body. It really was beautiful, the creamy smoothness of her thighs, the rosy pinkness of her nipples, the flush running all along her body. It was a true privilege to be the one to touch this body.

"You're beautiful, you know." Ymir husked softly, more meaningfully than she had intended.

Krista's breath hitched. This was the first time Ymir had said something like that and she definitely heard the emotion behind the words.

A sudden wave of need washed over Krista, and without thinking twice about it she pulled Ymir's face back to hers and ravished her lips. This time it was Ymir's turn to whimper and mumble in surprise. Her hands went to Krista's hips, holding her gently, and she pressed their bodies firmly together.

Krista had other plans, however. She kept one arm around Ymir's neck for support and ran her other hand down Ymir's toned abdomen. When she reached her school pants she started undoing the belt and tugged the zipper down.

Ymir chuckled and spoke against Krista's lips. "For once you're taking initiative."

"Shut up." Krista growled back, now successfully pushing Ymir's pants over her hips. "Shut up and fuck me."

Ymir's eyes widened and her boner – that had been raging for a while now – sprang up to full attention, straining against her boxers. She groaned deeply and started another kiss that made both their toes curl.

Krista slipped her hand into Ymir's boxers and ran her fingertips along the heated flesh of that cock she loved so much. It was difficult to admit to herself, because she was Ymir's teacher and she could get fired for what she was doing, and possibly even arrested. But it felt so right, the heat was so intense that she threw caution to the wind and decided to really enjoy herself instead of weakly pleading and attempting to make Ymir see reason even though she was enjoying it just as much.

"God, if you touch me like that…" Ymir sucked in a deep breath and groaned again when Krista's small but able hand closed around the base of her shaft.

"You aren't the kind to come early, right?" Krista asked tauntingly, slowly licking around Ymir's ear since the teen had stopped kissing her and was leaning over her in a daze.

"O-of course not." Ymir hissed. Krista slowly started to stroke her, moving achingly slowly and adding only enough pressure to lightly pleasure her. That in itself drove Ymir crazy and with an impatient growl she pulled Krista's hand out of her pants and moved her boxers down to allow her penis the freedom it deserved.

Krista gasped loudly when it sprung out and then gasped again when Ymir pushed her down onto the desk and leaned over her, panting and face flushed, her throbbing cock grazing against the blonde's thigh.

"You know I hate teasing." Ymir growled.

This time Krista smirked, a foreign expression on her face, but one that turned Ymir on even more. She tore Krista's underwear off and then slipped herself into Krista without any warning. Krista's eyes widened and she arched, her mouth open but no sound coming out. Her body shuddered violently and her nails dug deeply into Ymir's sides.

Ymir smirked. "What was that about coming early?" She asked with a pant.

Krista recovered from her orgasm and glared up at Ymir. "I wasn't expecting that!" She exclaimed, face red.

Ymir chuckled and pressed her face against her neck. "Can I move?"

Krista smiled, chest heaving. Even though what they were doing was so wrong, even though Ymir came off as an insanely horny teenager only chasing skirts, even though she had no tact and no manners, she would always ask Krista either for permission to enter or to move. It depended on her mood, but she would always ask either way.

"Yes." Krista hissed passionately and wrapped her hand around the back of Ymir's neck, the brunette's messy brown hair tangled between her fingers.

Ymir placed a kiss against her fluttering pulse and then she started slow, deep thrusts that made Krista gasp and moan each time. Krista's mind clouded over with pleasure and bliss, so much so that she didn't hear the door to the classroom open.

But Ymir did, and without missing a thrust she pulled Krista down with her and gently laid her down onto the floor. When Krista made to sputter in surprise Ymir covered her mouth with a hand.

"Why are we here again?" A voice spoke up, a girl.

Krista felt like she had suddenly been thrown into ice cold water. Her entire body froze and she started to panic, eyes wide. Ymir remained calm and simply leaned down to wrap her lips around one of Krista's nipples. In response Krista cried out and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands.

"What was that?" The same person spoke up.

"What? I didn't hear anything. I just forgot my textbook." A second voice responded. They must be two girls from Krista's class, and they had walked in at the absolute worst moment. Even if they both quickly dressed and neatened themselves, how would they explain being on the floor behind the desk together? Krista started to hyperventilate, now realizing that she was definitely going to get fired and arrested.

"Relax." Ymir breathed into her ear. "They can't see us behind your desk. They'll leave." Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista's body to prevent her from struggling away. She wasn't done yet and sure as hell wasn't going to stop just because some girls returned to class. They weren't caught yet.

She continued with her earlier rhythm, pulling herself out just until the tip and then pushing back in, slowly. Despite the panic she still felt, Krista couldn't help but loose herself in the please again and moved her hips up to meet Ymir halfway with each thrust. The brunette closed her eyes tightly and focused on that delicious hot tightness, as well as the conversation between the girls. They were taking way too long to fetch a simple textbook.

"So can you go to the mall with us later?" One of them asked. "You crush will be there."

"How do you know she'll be there? Wait, how do you know about my crush?" The second responded, obviously embarrassed.

The first girl merely chuckled. "I saw you staring dreamily at her."

The second girl was silent and Ymir guessed that she was either glaring or pouting. "Whatever, let's go. I'll ask my mom if I can go."

"Great!" And then their footsteps retreated to the door, it shut behind them and the classroom was silent.

Ymir exhaled in relief and glanced down at Krista. Not for one second had she stopped moving and it looked like Krista hadn't even noticed that the girls had left.

"Krista." Ymir spoke up loudly.

Krista startled and opened her gorgeous blue eyes. There was still a hot blush streaked across her cheeks, and with each of Ymir's thrusts her breasts bounced slightly. "Huh?"

"They're gone."

"Who?"

Ymir chuckled and started moving slightly faster, causing Krista to shut her eyes again and concentrate hard on not yelling. "Never mind." Ymir responded breathlessly. "I doesn't matter anymore."

The intensity of earlier had been ruined, clearly, but Ymir was still determined to make Krista silently scream her name, like she did every time she was sent to detention. And she did.

When the pleasure became too much, Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and hugged her face to her chest and whimpered as she came. Ymir had a face full of boobs and nearly suffocated, but wasn't one to complain and enjoyed her own orgasm as it rushed over her soon after Krista's.

The blonde's insides warmed as Ymir grunted and exploded inside of her, releasing small pants and shuddering as she did. When she was done she collapsed on top of Krista, breathing hard.

"So," Krista spoke up, still panting. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat now. "You've got detention for the rest of the week."

Ymir managed to lift herself onto her elbows. "Seriously? What ever happened to 'no Ymir I'm your teacher I shouldn't suck your dick', huh?"

Krista puffed up. "Okay, fine. No detention for you."

"No wait!"

Krista laughed. "Instead of having sex at school where we can possibly get caught, why don't you come to my house?"

Ymir's eyes widened. "I thought you never wanted me at your house."

Krista ran her hand through Ymir's hair, smoothing it out of her face. "I changed my mind."

Ymir grinned, wondering when this became more than simply doing her teacher. From the start they had always agreed to stay out of each other's personal life. The sex was more like a game they played, a dangerous game.

"Well shit," Ymir exclaimed and pulled out. She stood and pulled her pants back up. "Guess you figured it out." She wasn't all that displeased, but she still blushed.

Krista stood too and put her clothes back into place. Her legs were still weak and shaky and she felt absolutely amazing. "You're a terrible liar, Ymir." Krista said. Once she was neat she stepped up to Ymir and surprised her with a soft kiss. "And you're adorable when you're in love."


End file.
